


under blankets and covers

by PinkCanary



Series: all we want (and all we ever could have hoped to be) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family was really not something that Raven Reyes had spent much time thinking about.</p><p>Meaning, of course, that she had spent most of her life actively trying to <i>avoid</i> thinking about it.  </p><p> </p><p>It's Raven's first holiday with Clarke and Bellamy, and the whole thing takes just a little getting used to.  Takes place in the 'i feel the teasing of the storm clouds' universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under blankets and covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gohandinhand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohandinhand/gifts).



> Well, this is a lot of fluff! And it's gifted to [gohandinhand](http://gohandinhand.tumblr.com/), who had the balls to ask "is this it?" like 8 minutes after I posted part 2 in the series. :D :D :D Look how susceptible I am to askbox yelling.
> 
> Title is ONCE AGAIN from Tokyo Summer by Mountains (DO YOU SEE THE TREND?).

Family was really not something that Raven Reyes had spent much time thinking about.

Meaning, of course, that she had spent most of her life actively trying to _avoid_ thinking about it. 

She’d had her mother, of course. As much as that had amounted to. The woman who sometimes brought home food, and sometimes asked her how school was going, and sometimes even managed to scrape together a birthday or Christmas present when Raven was younger, if she was sober enough to remember. It wasn’t good, but it was something, and for years it was all that Raven had. 

And then there was Finn. A shared lunch at school when she had none, a place to go at night when her house was dark and cold. Her first love, her first kiss, the little boy who grew up into the man that she assumed that she would marry. But his family was never her own, and when her mother disappeared for six days when she was fourteen, Finn’s mother hadn’t even had the decency to tell her before she called Child Protective Services. Raven could now see it as a necessary decision but at the time, it had been a _betrayal_. The painful truth that she really hadn’t been wanted _anywhere_.

Raven had spent the next four years bouncing around from foster family to foster family. Houses that had never really been _home_ , and she had snuck out more nights than not, trekking across the city in the dark so that she could wake up in Finn’s bed the next morning. School had always been easy for her, but she now saw it as her _way out_ , and she worked her ass off for her full-ride scholarship to the same university that Finn was applying to.

It might not have been family, but it was _something_ ; a place where she belonged. And Raven clung to it as her lifeline… right up until the moment when it was pulled from her grasp. 

And so, when Raven woke up on a cold morning in November with her face pressed against Bellamy’s broad back, and the feeling of all four of Clarke’s limbs wrapped around her, there was some part of her, just for a moment, that felt a sense of _panic_. Even as Clarke murmured sleepily into her neck, pulling her even closer, when she felt Raven stirring.

“Don’t even think about moving.” Clarke whispered, her voice low and raspy with sleep, and Raven could feel the deep rumble of Bellamy’s agreement, through the muscles of his back. As quickly as Raven’s trepidation rose, it was suddenly gone. 

But the simple fact was that it had been _there_ , if only for a moment. 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” Raven said, smirking against Bellamy’s skin. “I can barely breathe, let alone move.”

Clarke mumbled an apology into Raven’s neck, but she didn’t loosen her grasp and, if anything, her legs tangled even closer into Raven’s. 

Not that Raven really minded at all. In fact, not in the least.

In the beginning, they had been careful to give each other their own personal space. But it shouldn’t have surprised anyone, especially considering how their feelings for each other had emerged during a time when they were really together _all of the fucking time_ , that they simply liked being close. Physically, for sure — they never seemed to take up more than two-thirds of the sofa when they were watching television, and though Bellamy had talked about getting a bigger bed, Raven was pretty sure that even with more space to spread out, they’d still end up on top of each other, anyway — but they also just seemed to gravitate towards each other at any given opportunity. Raven had given up looking for Clarke in her dorm room, because she knew that she would find her on Bellamy’s sofa, her head bent over an anatomy textbook as she muttered to herself in frustration. As long as they didn’t have early morning classes, they tended to sleep over at Bellamy’s apartment. And even on the few nights that she and Clarke slept in their dorm rooms, Raven would give it even odds that she would get a quiet knock in the middle of the night, a soft apology, and a warm body curling next to her own in her narrow bed. 

It was pretty much _the best_.

Clarke’s arms began to relax as she drifted back to sleep, but Raven could still feel the press of her bare breasts against her back, and it felt wonderful. Soft and warm and perfect. Without even consciously realizing what she was doing, Raven pressed herself against Bellamy in the same way that Clarke was entwined with her, and Bellamy groaned softly, his body vibrating against all of the places where Raven’s body touched his. Smirking, Raven ground her pelvis against the hard muscle of Bellamy’s ass, and _shit_ , it felt fucking _good_ and so she kept doing it, knowing that Bellamy could feel the growing wetness between her legs as she moved. 

Raven had just reached one hand over to wrap it around Bellamy’s morning-hard dick (his breath caught for a moment, and then he was practically panting when his chest finally started rising and falling again), when Clarke spoke, her breath warm and moist in Raven’s ear. “Do you two _always_ have to get each other off when I’m trying to sleep?” 

“You never complain when we’re getting you off when you’re trying to sleep.” Bellamy said, his voice low and aroused. He was already thrusting his hips against Raven’s hand, and the movement felt fucking awesome when he connected with Raven’s pelvis, and so she gently disentangled one of her legs from Clarke’s so that she could throw it over Bellamy’s hip and grind against him in earnest.

“Yeah, I think you’re just jealous.” Raven said, her voice breathy and distracted. 

Clarke just huffed, but her hand also came up to Raven’s hips, fingers holding on and guiding Raven’s movements, and that was definitely even better.

*

When Raven finally emerged from the shower (Clarke had joined her and Raven was grateful, not for the first time, for Bellamy’s removable shower head), Bellamy was sitting at the table, his brow furrowed as he scribbled on a torn sheet of notebook paper. He had also made a pot of coffee and left Raven’s favourite mug next to the coffee maker, and she wasn’t really sure what she had done in a previous life to deserve this, but _shit_.

Once she had poured her cup of coffee and sat down at the table, she twisted her neck to try to read the words over Bellamy’s shoulder as he wrote. 

“Shopping list. For tomorrow.” He clarified, at Raven’s puzzled expression. “I’m going to the grocery store after class, before Octavia gets here.”

Raven took a closer look at the list — cranberry sauce, green beans, two types of pie… 

“Seriously, Bell? You’re actually making Thanksgiving dinner?”

Now it was Bellamy’s turn to look puzzled. “Who else would be doing it? Clarke?” His eyes twinkled, and Raven couldn’t help snorting at the idea of Clarke actually cooking. The girl couldn’t even manage toast without burning it.

Bellamy was still staring at her, and Raven quickly sobered as she realized that he wasn’t joking. _Fucking Thanksgiving._ “It’s just…. it’s been awhile.” She finished softly.

She’d stayed at the dorms last year, and the dining hall had turkey and stuffing and pie, but all of her friends had gone home for the holiday and Raven had taken her plate up to her room to eat while she watched Netflix on her laptop. And before that? Maybe one of the foster homes? She’d definitely been invited to Thanksgiving dinner with Finn’s family a few times, but she had caught the pitying looks from Finn’s parents, and though he had squeezed her hand comfortingly under the table, she had tried to eat as quickly as possible so that she could escape.

Bellamy was looking at her now, and though his eyes were soft and sympathetic, she knew that he understood. “I wanted Octavia to be able to have something close to a normal holiday, so I learned to do it all. Mostly from YouTube videos.” He paused, thoughtful. “I never figured out the pie thing — they always turn out doughy and disgusting — so I buy that pre-made.”

It was at that moment that Clarke breezed into the kitchen, hair still wet from her shower, dressed in a t-shirt and panties and nothing else. She snagged her mug off of the counter, filled the cup with coffee and added her three sugars (Raven practically gagged from the sweetness the first time that she accidentally drank from Clarke’s coffee cup), and then went over to the fridge.

“Is that a turkey?” Clarke asked, her head still practically inside the fridge as she dug around for her vanilla flavoured creamer ( _gag_ , Raven thought idly).

“Why is everyone so surprised that I can cook Thanksgiving dinner?” Bellamy grouched, but his lips turned up good-naturedly. “I had custody of Octavia for almost five years. I did pick up _some_ skills.”

“It’s just… I thought we’d probably order pizza or something.” Clarke said, sheepish.

“I invited you both to stay for Thanksgiving.” Bellamy pointed out. 

“We were also in bed at the time, and I seem to remember your exact words being _we have four whole days and none of us are going to leave the apartment_. I sort of thought that pizza and no pants were a given.”

Bellamy was grinning and he ran his hand through his dark curls boyishly. “Well, Octavia is coming home. We might have to wear clothes for some of the weekend.”

“That wasn’t the deal.” Raven groused, but she didn’t bother to hide her grin.

*

The fact was, Raven was still distracted by the flash of panic that she’d felt that morning as she’d woken up nestled between Clarke and Bellamy. It wasn’t the first time that she’d felt it, and it seemed to be happening more and more regularly. 

She moved almost on autopilot through her classes, distracted and pre-occupied. It seemed like a good number of students had taken off early for the holiday, so the rooms were all half-empty, anyway. And then, after filing out of the lecture hall for her last class, she found herself walking back to her dorm room. 

The room really was a formality at this point. A place to store some of her stuff (although she was pretty sure that she actually had more clothing at Bellamy’s apartment by now), a conveniently-placed bed to nap in during breaks between classes. She slept there a couple times a week, but she normally came in late after her roommate was already asleep. 

Raven closed the door behind her, which also seemed strange to her, even though the building was nearly empty already. Last year, she and her roommate had left the door open at all times, except when they were sleeping and changing, so that friends could stop by and visit as they walked by. This year? She barely knew these people; polite waves and nods as she passed them in the hall, but she’d be hard-pressed to remember most of their names. It wasn’t that she didn’t have friends — she was actually friendly with a good portion of the people in her engineering classes. And Bellamy and Clarke had their own close-knit circles of friends who always seemed to be dropping by the apartment, and Raven was quickly coming to consider their friends to be her own. So, it wasn’t as if she wasn’t _friendly_ , it was just that her world had shifted away from the dorms. 

Her roommate wasn’t home — probably already gone for the weekend — and so Raven flopped out on the bed and booted up her laptop. She briefly considered starting on the reading that she needed to do for her mechanical engineering class, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was a _holiday_ , and she was just too distracted to get much done, anyway.

It’s not like there was anything even wrong…. And maybe that was the problem? Raven sighed, running her hands over her sleek ponytail anxiously.

She had gotten through three episodes of The X-Files on Netflix (She had all but given up on watching anything with a plot with Clarke. She fell asleep after twenty minutes _without fail_ and then demanded a detailed summary on anything that she had missed. _The worst._ ) when there was suddenly a soft knock on the door.

“Raven? You in there?” Clarke’s voice was unmistakeable though the door.

Busted.

“Yeah, just a second.” Raven pushed pause on Netflix and stood up from the bed to unlock the dorm room door. Clarke was standing there, looking concerned, and Raven gestured for her to enter the room, before flopping back down on the bed and re-starting The X-Files.

For the rest of the episode, Clarke was quiet and her head dropped down to Raven’s shoulder as they watched. _Maybe she’ll fall asleep,_ Raven thought hopefully. But, as soon as the episode was over, Clarke gently closed the laptop, and then reached over to set it on to the small bedside table next to them, before resting her head back on to Raven’s shoulder.

“I talked to Bellamy and he said that you didn’t come home after your class. And I tried calling, but you didn’t answer and I got worried.” Clarke said, soft. “I mean,” she continued, “it’s not like you’re not entitled to some alone time if you want it. God knows that a regular relationship can feel stifling sometimes, and there are _three_ of us. I can’t blame you at all if we’re too much sometimes. But if something is wrong…” She trailed off, uncertain.

Raven was silent, and she turned her head slightly so that she could see Clarke’s face. The other woman was watching her, her eyes wide and concerned, and Raven couldn’t help feeling a rush of affection for what she had come to think of as ‘Worried Clarke’ and _shit, that was really the problem._

Still, she tried for casual and unperturbed. “And if I said that nothing was wrong and I just wanted to hang out with Mulder and Scully by myself for an afternoon?”

Clarke smiled, soft and just a little bit sad. “Then that’s fine. By now you should know that I’m not going to push if you’re not ready.”

 _Fuck._ All of the air left Raven’s chest, and she felt her stomach flop unpleasantly. Clarke had never been anything but upfront about her feelings for Raven and Bellamy, right from that first night on the beach all of those months ago. She sighed.

“It’s not anything to do with you or Bellamy, Clarke. It’s just… the whole holiday thing, I guess.” 

“I know that you didn’t have much when you were growing up, Raven. And I know that I don’t really understand, but Bellamy and Octavia never had much either, and you know how Bellamy likes to make sure that everyone else is happy.”

“That part is fine.” Raven interrupted. “Yeah, Thanksgiving was never my favorite holiday growing up, but it was never the lack of turkey or pie that hurt.” She sighed. Shit, she hated talking about this stuff. 

“It was the people.” Clarke supplied, suddenly understanding. She cuddled closer into Raven’s side, turning her body so that she could wrap her arms around Raven’s torso. “You know what Bellamy and I love you, right?”

She really did. There was no doubt in her mind of that.

“Of course I do.” Raven paused, and she turned her face away from Clarke’s earnest gaze, staring up at the ceiling. “I guess I’m just waiting for everything to fall apart, you know?”

Clarke’s arms tightened even more against Raven’s waist, and she nuzzled her nose into the place where her shoulder met her neck, before placing a gentle kiss against Raven’s throat. “Fuck, Raven.” She breathed, her voice hardly a whisper. “I wish that a could find every person who ever hurt you…” She trailed off, shaking her head. 

“I’m working on it.” Raven said, resolute. “The opening up part. Not hunting down every person in my past like some kind of masked avenger. Although, now that you mention it…”

Clarke choked out a laugh, and her breath was a warm puff of air against Raven’s skin. “I’d help you, you know. I bet we’d be a terrifying team if we decided to get into street justice.”

“You have that right.”

*

They finally got back to Bellamy’s apartment just as he was starting to lose it.

“Nobody answers their phone anymore.” He complained. “And Octavia is going to be here any minute, and I guess her gigantic boyfriend from the camp is coming, and she waited until she was half way here to let me know so now I can’t do anything about it, and—“

“Bellamy. Chill.” Raven said, interrupting him mid-rant. “One extra person is not a big deal.”

“He’s like twenty-five.” He responded, a slight whine to his voice. “He’s older than I am, and he’s not good enough for her.”

“Would anyone be good enough for her?” Clarke asked, and Raven knew that Bellamy could hear the amusement in her voice.

“No. She wasn’t supposed to move away, and she wasn’t supposed to date anyone, ever. Especially giants with tattoos—“

“Who spend their summers leading wilderness activities at a children’s summer camp, with a bunch of kids who clearly adore him. She could have have done much worse, Bell.” Raven pointed out. 

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He said, petulant. 

“No. But you have to be nice.” Clarke’s voice was firm. “Octavia clearly likes this guy and you are not going to be a dick all weekend and ruin Thanksgiving.”

He sighed. “I’m going to have to get another pie.”

“You have two pies. You’ll be fine. I don’t know if purchasing baked goods is your way of dealing with stress, but you’re going to have to sort it out.” Raven took his arm, leading him over to the sofa. “Now stop pacing and sit down with me, so you don’t look like the giant spaz that we all know that you are when they get here.”

By the time Octavia and Lincoln showed up forty-five minutes later, Bellamy was mostly calm. And though you could cut the tension between the two siblings with a knife for the first few minutes, it had effectively been broken when Clarke’s cell phone rang. Though she excused herself to the bedroom to take the call, they could clearly hear her voice raising as she spoke.

“No, Mom, I’m not driving up tonight. I told you that I’m going to stay for the weekend. I have too much to do right now to take the weekend off.” Which quickly turned into, “I’ll be fine. I have friends here who are staying for the weekend.” And then, “Okay. Yes, I am seeing someone.” 

Octavia raised her eyebrows; they had given up all pretence of _not_ eavesdropping. 

Clarke’s voice was defiant as she quickly added, “It’s a guy. And a girl. I’m dating two people.” And then Bellamy almost laughed out loud when he heard Clarke’s indignant tone as she spat out, “yes, they do know about each other.” 

When Clarke finally emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, she looked utterly defeated. “She wants to meet you both for Christmas. We’re not getting out of this.”

Lincoln at least had the good grace to pretend to be uninterested, but Octavia was nearly _cackling_. “You can’t even talk about my personal life, Bell. Don’t even try.” 

Clarke flopped down on to the sofa on Bellamy’s other side, practically throwing her cell phone on to the coffee table as if the device had personally offended her. 

“This is worth it, though, right?” Clarke asked, as Bellamy stretched one arm over her shoulder, pulling her in to his side. She was speaking to the room, but Raven caught the quick glance that Clarke gave her, and her teeth worried her bottom lip.

Raven had to smile. Clarke threw herself headlong into everything, and it was easy to forget that she had the same insecurities as the rest of them. She reached across Bellamy to grab Clarke’s hand, turning her palm over so that she could twine their fingers together, even as she could hear Octavia groaning at the overt PDA.

“It’s totally worth it.”

*

When Raven woke up the next morning, the sun was already high in the sky, and it was just Clarke in the bed next to her. 

They had stayed up late into the night, listening to Octavia’s tales of her first few months at college. Bellamy was eager to hear about her classes, her friends, the campus, _everything_ , and the hours had passed by quickly. At some point after midnight, Clarke had ended up sprawled across both Raven and Bellamy’s laps, fast asleep, and Bellamy had sheepishly agreed that it was probably time for bed. 

“You guys are too fucking adorable.” Octavia had quipped, sounding vaguely disgusted, as Bellamy had gently lifted Clarke into his arms, and carried her from the sofa over to the bedroom. 

“She does this just about every night.” Raven had said, and it was true. When Clarke was with people that she trusted, she just dropped off to sleep anywhere and everywhere. It _was_ adorable, and it always caused a warm, pleased feeling deep in Raven’s stomach, just to know that Clarke trusted her and Bellamy that much. 

For once, Clarke was sleeping slightly off to the side, instead of _right on top_ of Raven, and so she took the opportunity to carefully maneuver out of the bed without waking the other woman. For all of Clarke’s narcoleptic tendencies, she was also a light sleeper and was usually up before Raven and Bellamy. It was nice that she was sleeping in, for once.

When Raven got to the kitchen, she found Bellamy already elbow deep in a turkey. His hair was messier than usual, and he was wearing an apron with the headless torso of a bare-chested gladiator emblazoned across his chest. 

“Seriously, Bell?” Raven asked, in greeting.

“It was a gift.” He stated, without looking up from the turkey. 

Octavia’s voice came from the sofa. “ _Gag gift._ But he still wears it on every single holiday.” She was still dressed in her pyjama bottoms and tank top, and her bare feet were tucked under her, as she balanced a mug of coffee on the arm of the sofa next to her. “There’s coffee in the pot.” She gestured over to the kitchen.

Raven grabbed herself a mug of coffee before sitting down on the sofa next to Octavia. The TV was on, but muted, and it seemed to be some pre-show for the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade. 

“It’s tradition.” Octavia explained. “I watch the parade while Bellamy teaches me new curse words from the kitchen.”

“I’m going to bet that the student has become the master, by this point.”

Octavia grinned widely. “I like her, Bell. You can keep her.”

Raven laughed, throwing her head back. “Oh good. I was worried. What about Clarke? Can we keep _her_?”

Octavia seemed to actually consider the question for a moment. “She seems to be good for both of you. Like, you two would work just fine without her, but she’s more…. grounded than either of you. Quieter. More intense. I can’t say that I understand this whole thing that you guys have going, but I can get why the three of you fit together.”

They were all quiet after that, and Raven watched the silent television, where some pop star was performing in front of a crowd of people in mittens and scarves, their breath visible in the cold early-winter air. 

It was nearly an hour later, the parade in full swing and the turkey in the oven with only minimal muttering from Bellamy, when Clarke finally stepped out of the bedroom. Raven knew that she had gone to sleep naked ( _oh, did she ever know_ ) but she had thrown on a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pyjama pants with a reindeer print. 

“Good morning.” Clarke muttered, before heading immediately to the coffee pot. 

“Am I seriously the only one who in this relationship who doesn’t have a special Thanksgiving _uniform_?” Raven asked, amused. 

“You laugh now, but I also have candy canes and snowmen, and I basically live in these from now until New Years.” Clarke said, her voice still low and raspy from sleep, as she settled into the armchair in the living room. 

She looked so comfortable; flannel and mussed hair and oversized mug, and Raven felt her heart lurch for not the first time that morning. She was still getting used to the feeling, but it definitely beat the panic. 

Raven was only mildly surprised when Lincoln entered through the front door a minute later (she should have known - he didn’t seem like the type to sleep half the morning), dressed in running shoes and track pants, and with rosy cheeks from the exertion in the cold winter air. They made small talk for a few minutes, before he headed to the shower, and Raven’s eyebrows raised when Octavia followed him in to the bathroom. 

Bellamy was scowling, but he just turned back to the oven. “I’m going to pretend that that never happened.”

“Good choice.” Clarke reasoned. “Look, you’re growing as a person.”

*

The rest of the day passed in relative peace. Bellamy took up residence in the kitchen, swearing occasionally and shooing out Clarke whenever she tried to _help_. The parade ended and a football game that none of them were interested in started, but they just left it on and muted the TV, because _tradition_. After brunch, Octavia pulled out a copy of Settlers of Catan, and Raven and Octavia were soon overly invested in the outcome of the game, much to the amusement of everyone else. At length, Lincoln opened a bottle of wine and Raven found herself distracted by a tipsy Clarke on her lap, although she suspected that the other girl was mostly faking it as an excuse to feel her up, because even Clarke didn’t get that drunk off of a glass and a half of white wine. 

All in all, it was a good day. 

By the time that they sat down for dinner (at the actual _table_ , which was a rarity in itself, as they usually just ended up eating on the sofa in front of the TV), Raven had all but forgotten about her reservations about the holiday from the day before. If Thanksgiving meant pyjama pants all day, and Bellamy in his ridiculous apron bickering with Octavia from the kitchen, and a warm mildly-drunk girl pressing her into the sofa cushions? 

Well, Raven could definitely deal with all of that. 

Still. “Do we have to do the going around the table and saying what we’re thankful for thing, like on TV? Because I don’t think I can handle that much _togetherness_.” Raven quipped, as Octavia fetched the last dish from the kitchen, struggling to fit it on to the over-flowing table. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Bellamy said, untying his apron and draping it over the corner of the kitchen counter. “I thought it would just be obvious.” 

Octavia made a gagging noise, but Clarke’s eyes had a misty look and Raven knew that she was probably not much better.

“Whatever. Big fucking nerd.” She said, shaking her head as she grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and started heaping them on to her own plate. 

Once they were all entirely stuffed (Raven reasoned that the third helping of stuffing was probably unnecessary, but _it was a holiday_ ), and had cleaned up the absolute minimal amount (“We have three more days to deal with that,” Clarke said, surveying the mess with mild distaste), the three of them found themselves back on the sofa. They weren’t even taking up half of the space, with Raven’s leg pressed up against Bellamy’s, and Clarke sitting across both of their laps and leaning against the arm, but Octavia and Lincoln still hovered in the middle of the living room awkwardly. 

“We thought maybe we’d go for a walk,” Octavia said. “I’m starting to go stir-crazy from being in this apartment all day, and I could use some exercise after the two slices of pie.”

“You had to try both kinds,” Bellamy said, dismissively, but he was waving his hand at her. “Go. Have fun.” 

“You realize that she and Lincoln are probably looking for the nearest park with a tree that they can make out against, right?” Raven asked, the second that they were gone. 

“I’m not an idiot.” Bellamy answered. “We lived in this apartment the entire time that she was in high school. She knows all the good make-out trees within walking distance. Whatever. As long as I don’t have to hear it.”

“Plus…” Raven started, and then she put her hand on one of his cheeks, turning his head so that she could reach his mouth with her own. His stubble was rough from not shaving that morning, and he tasted like white wine and nutmeg. 

“Yeah, that too.” Bellamy said, before pulling her back for another kiss. 

They made out on the couch for a few more minutes (“Is it my turn yet?” Clarke asked at one point, nudging Raven out of the way. “Pushy…” Raven said, even as she grinned widely at the sight of Clarke licking her way into Bellamy’s mouth.) before deciding that they needed to move to a room with a door. They didn’t expect Octavia and Lincoln back any time soon, but _younger siblings, man_. 

Clarke shucked off her pants on the way to the bedroom, before starting on Raven’s jeans. 

“Fuck, you two. All fucking day.” Bellamy groaned. “No bras, making out on the sofa. Seriously not fair.”

Raven knew that she was grinning, but then Clarke was pulling Raven’s shirt over her head as well, leaving her standing in the middle of the bedroom in just her panties. “Yeah, and this one with her ‘I’m so drunk and I have no idea what I’m doing with my hands’ act. You fool no one, Griffin.” 

“Can you blame me? I mean, look at you.” And then Clarke’s mouth was on hers, as she backed her up to the bed, pushing gently and then following Raven down to the mattress. 

Clarke was pressing little teasing kisses against Raven’s mouth, until Raven found herself chasing Clarke’s lips as they pulled away. Raven started to move backwards up the bed towards the pillows, but Clarke’s hands on her hips stopped her. 

“Mm mmm,” Clarke murmured against her jaw. “Right here.” And then Clarke was moving down her body, allowing her breasts to briefly graze against Raven’s own as she moved. She hummed happily when she finally settled down on to her knees between Raven’s legs. She pulled Raven’s panties down over her hips, before pushing Raven’s knees up and apart, and Raven could feel Clarke’s warm breath against her sensitive skin. 

The first swipe of her tongue through Raven’s damp folds was electric, and Raven’s hands flew up to tangle in Clarke’s blonde curls. Let’s face it, Clarke was _good_ at this; she had the patience and the intensity, as well as a knack for knowing just what Raven’s needed. But also, she had been _learning_ over the past few months, and she took particular delight in her ability to bring Raven right up to the edge quickly, as well as her ability to hold her right there on the edge, if she chose. 

Tonight, it seemed that she was going for a slow and steady build up, and Raven’s body responded eagerly to the slow firm circles of Clarke’s tongue against her clit. It felt so fucking good, especially when Clarke would move away to lap at the wetness of her slit for a few strokes, only to move back to her clit again a second later, and every sensation was suddenly intensified with the new onslaught. 

“I need…” Raven choked out, and suddenly two fingers were sliding inside her, searching as they moved, until they found the spot that made Raven’s hips rock against her mouth desperately. 

“Fuck, Clarke.” Raven was close, and she knew that Clarke knew, just as surely as she could also tell when Clarke was on the brink of orgasm when her hips suddenly locked in place. Their own natural reactions to pleasure were entirely different, but they could read each other perfectly well. 

It was Bellamy’s voice, low and gravely, that finally pushed Raven over the edge. She hadn’t noticed when he moved to perch next to her on the bed (which was no surprise, honestly, with the things that Clarke was currently doing with her tongue) but he started talking to her, as he stroked his fingers lightly over her torso, paying particular attentions to places where he knew that she was sensitive. “You’re so beautiful when you fuck her mouth like that. God, I could watch you two for hours… but you need to come, don’t you? You’re so close. Come for me, Raven.”

And when she came a moment later, her mouth open in a wordless cry, Bellamy groaned into her ear as if he could feel the pleasure rushing through his own body. It was seriously fucking hot, and she could hear Clarke moan in answer against her skin, even as Raven’s hips continued to buck against her face with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“Holy shit, Clarke, Bell.” Raven finally managed, her voice still raspy and breathless. 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Clarke said, her face smug, as she crawled up the bed. She looked so pleased with herself, her hair mussed from Raven’s hands, and her lips still red and swollen and shiny, and suddenly Raven had to kiss her. Before Clarke even realized what was happening, she was flat on her back on the mattress, with Raven straddling her hips. 

The words burst from Raven’s mouth before she could even stop to consider them. “I love you.” She said, suddenly, and Clarke’s eyes grew impossibly wide. “Both of you.” She added, looking at Bellamy, where he had paused in the middle of grinding himself against Clarke’s hip. “I love you, both.” She said again, with more certainty, and she could feel the smile splitting her face as she said the words. 

Clarke and Bellamy were stunned silent, and Raven almost started laughing at the matching expressions on their faces. She loved them. It was as simple as that. And she was pretty sure that she had loved them for awhile, even though she hadn’t even been able to admit it to herself. The panic was still there, lurking somewhere in the background, but for once it was eclipsed by the pure joy that she felt as she watched Clarke and Bellamy processing her words. 

Suddenly, Raven found herself flipped on to her back, Clarke on top of her, pressing kisses all over her face as she laughed gleefully. _Processing complete, I guess._ Bellamy’s low chuckles were mixed in with Clarke’s giggles, and he pushed himself past Clarke to place one gentle kiss on her lips. Surprisingly chaste, especially given their current state of undress. 

“God, I love you so much.” Clarke said, breathlessly. 

“We love you,” Bellamy corrected, his eyes crinkling with his wide smile.

Raven couldn’t stop touching both of them, and when Bellamy finally pushed inside her, he was still holding her tightly, as if he never planned to let her go. Bellamy was thrusting into her from behind, as they both lay on their sides, and her legs were tangled with Clarke’s. She had three fingers inside Clarke, her palm grinding against her clit, as Clarke frantically rubbed between Raven’s legs with her fingertips. 

And when Raven came, it was with her face buried into Clarke’s neck, and she couldn’t help whispering _I love you I love you I love you_ into Clarke’s throat, as if the words were never going to stop coming now that she’d said them once. 

And maybe she’d have to stop saying them one day but, for once, Raven couldn’t make herself care.

*

Uncharacteristically, Raven found herself waking up before Bellamy and Clarke the next morning. She tried to get back to sleep for awhile, but she felt restless — practically vibrating with energy — and so she finally gave up and carefully extricated herself from the bed. Bellamy was sleeping on his back, Clarke draped over his chest, her hand reaching out across the pillow towards Raven, as if she was searching for her in her sleep. 

They were really cute. And Raven couldn’t help thinking, _and they’re mine_. 

She grabbed a clean long-sleeved thermal top out of the drawer that Bellamy had cleared out for her several weeks earlier (“I have to clean out _two_ drawers,” he had groused, but his smile was wide and pleased as he did it.) and then snagged Clarke’s reindeer pyjama pants off of the floor and pulled them on, rolling them so that hung low on her hips.

Raven wasn’t surprised to see Lincoln sitting in the living room with a book resting on his lap. She was, however, shocked to note that the kitchen had totally been cleaned; counters wiped, dishes washed and sitting in the drying rack next to the sink. There was a fresh pot of coffee brewed, but Raven noticed that the pot was still full and Lincoln had only a glass of orange juice next to him.

“How long have you been awake?” She asked, impressed. _Well done, Octavia._

“A few hours.” He answered, simply. 

They were silent for a few minutes, as Raven sipped her coffee. Finally, she offered, “I hope we didn’t scare you off, yesterday.” As if she had any more claim to this circus than he did. 

But the corners of his mouth just turned up into a slight smile. He didn’t seem to be one for _expression_ but his eyes were warm and knowing, and Raven got it. “It was nice.” He offered. “Octavia and Bellamy care about each other a lot.

“Yeah,” Raven breathed. And as long as she was trying out this opening up thing, “I wish I had that when I was growing up.”

“You have it now.” Lincoln said, and his voice was matter-of-fact.

The panic was far from gone, but the feeling was definitely starting to fade. 

“I guess I do.”

*

It turned out that Clarke and Lincoln had more than a few things in common, and they spent the rest of the morning comparing brush techniques and discussing Copic markers. Soon after, Octavia declared a rematch on some epic Mario Kart battle that had been going on for at least ten years — Raven played for a few rounds, but it was best to leave the siblings to their own thing, as she quickly learned.

 _You’d think that three days of walking around smelling like fruit-flavored candy during the camp prank war would have taught me that lesson,_ Raven thought, from her safe perch on the other side of the kitchen bar. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Clarke came up behind her, snagging a Diet Coke from the fridge before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Raven’s mouth.

“What do you think? Not too overwhelming?”

Raven turned to look at Clarke. She was aiming for casual, but her eyes were bright and hopeful. In the background, Raven could hear Octavia trash-talking Bellamy, as Lincoln sat a safe distance away, ignoring them both as he read his book. 

“Yeah.” She finally answered. “I could get used to this.”


End file.
